Tu STRANGER
by Sakura K.H.U.C
Summary: BUENO es otro oneshot sasusaku espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

bueno ya volvi con otro one-shot sasusaku este es un poco dramatico y trato de dar a conocer el punto de vista de sakura osea sus pensamientos y otro donde narra como van pasando las cosas desde que sigue a sasuke.

espero les guste y si les quedaron algunas dudas o no les gusto el final diganme tal vez pueda hacer una segunda parte donde se aclaren las cosas y podamos ver la reaccion de sasuke.

esto solamente si no les gusto el final.

bueno leanlo y onegai dejen sus reviews

Te seguí, aun no se porque lo hice.

Talvez sea para quitarme de una vez la venda de los ojos, y verte como realmente eres, un infeliz desgraciado.

Pero sabes ahora que lo pienso no todo es tu culpa parte de este tormento me lo he ocasionado yo sola.

Claro pero como iba a creer que con lo bien que me tratabas, que con la ternura que me besabas y el cariño con el que me tocabas iba a cambiar, aunque tengo que admitir que talvez muy en el fondo sabia que todo eso era como un sueño y que algún día tendría que despertar. Aun así no hice caso y acepte casarme contigo.

--Te veo entrar a un bar no muy lujoso pero tampoco de mala muerte. Bajo del auto me pongo mi gabardina negra y entro con mucho sigilo a ese maldito lugar.--

Claro que "como en todo cuento" al principio los primeros meses de matrimonio con tigo fueron simplemente maravillosos; y como no serlos si eras tan atento, tan cariñoso, tan dulce, tan falso.

Realmente ya no se si todo lo que vivimos fue real o solo fue una falsa tuya para salirte con tu objetivo. Obviamente prefiero pensar que fue real pero que por alguna razón que desconozco me dejaste de amar.

--estas platicando con una mujer un poco mas alta que yo, buen cuerpo delgada pechos grandes, sus ojos son azules como el cielo y su cabello amarillo como el oro, realmente mucho mejor mujer que yo--

Yo, acaso soy el tipo de mujer que puedes conseguir a la vuelta de la esquina, o del tipo de mujer que necesita de tu dinero para poder comer?

No tengo que valorarme yo no soy como las de diario ¿Por qué? Simplemente por que yo tengo algo que la mayoría de las mujeres con las que tú salías no tienen. Cerebro, un cerebro que me da la inteligencia de poder adivinar lo que me estas haciendo, talvez no tenga la figura de una top model, pero no estoy nada mal, además no necesito de tu maldito dinero para vivir gano suficiente yo sola para una vida llena de lujos y vanidades. No por algo soy la mejor medico cirujana del mundo no?

--tomas un par de copas con esa mujer y después veo que le dices algo al mesero. Supongo que estas pidiendo la cuenta así que agarro mi bolsa y dejo el dinero de la propina en la mesa y salgo con cuidado antes que tú--

Cuando empezaron a cambiar las cosas, realmente no lo se, poco a poco te volviste menos cariño en todos loa aspectos y ahora ya ni siquiera me besas, sola ante la gente, ante la sociedad, frente a los grandes ejecutivos, y frente a tu familia. Pero no ya nada es igual ya no me tocas ya no hay "amor".

-- a los pocos minutos puedo ver como sales con ella del bar tomados de la mano, van al estacionamiento le abres la puerta de tu carro, y después de subirte se van del el.

He llegado tan lejos para ver como te vas como si nada con otra pues no. Enciendo mi coche y te sigo a una distancia prudente, después de unos cuantos minutos de camino puedo ver que te detienes en un motel de lujo, te estacionas y bajas del carro, esta vez no le abres la puerta si no que vas a la recepción, después de un muy poco tiempo sales y ahora si el abres la puerta del carro además de que le ofreces tu mano para que baje--

Así fue como paso te volviste seco, frió y calculador, justo como te conocí. De todas formas trate de reconquistarte, pero no funciono fue cuando empecé a sospechar y al fin esta triste noche me decidí a seguirte.

--ya no había sospechas, ya no había dudas tenias una amante y nadie me podía decir lo contrario ya que no podían negar lo que había visto.

Puse a andar de nuevo mi coche y me fui de allí. Al rato llegue a "nuestro hogar" baje, abrir la puerta me quite la gabardina y la arroje en el sillón de la sala. Tome el teléfono y llamaba al aeropuerto mientras subía el "nuestro cuarto" tome una valija y empaque mis cosas.

Ya todo estaba arreglado solo tenia que salir de allí y dirigirme al aeropuerto.

Baje las escaleras me subí de nuevo a mi carro y me marche de esa maldita casa para siempre no si antes quitarme el anillo de compromiso que nos unía y dejarlo en la mesita alado de la cama junto con una note que decía: se todo lo de tu engaño y me voy para siempre de tu lado atte.: Sakura Haruno.

Así es Sakura Haruno porque desde el momento en el que descubrí tu traición deje de llamarme Sakura Uchiha.

Abordo el vuelo que me llevara lejos de ti y parto de allí de konoha, lejos de ti no se cual habrá sido tu cara cuando te diste cuenta de que te deje, no se si talvez pienses buscarme o que excusas le darás al la sociedad, a la gente, a tu familia.

Pero realmente no me importa ya que te aseguro que nunca me encontraras, nunca ni a mí, ni a tu hijo, aunque tú nunca supiste de la existencia de este hijo tuyo que llevo en mi interior, porque tu Sasuke Uchiha nunca lo sabrás. Te has vuelto a quedar solo "Sasuke-kun"

bueno me voy y mil gracias por su reviews se kuidan

**ja ne** hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

bueno he aqui la segunda parte de verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.

DEVERAS.

bueno como casi todos los comentarios querian conti pues aqui se las traigo, la verdad pensaba dejar a sasuke feliz de que sakura se fuera pero a peticion de alguien que desde mis otros fic me ha dicho que haga un sasusaku con final feliz he cambiado mi idea pricipal.

ahhh pero eso no significa que aun no lo pueda cambiar, y mira que la tentacion de que termine muy dramatico es fuerte.

bueno aqui se las dejo y espero que les guste. y como siempre opinen. ññ

Llegue a nuestra casa, oh kami, lo único que quería hacer era tenerte bajo mi cuerpo y hacerte mía, porque? Pues porque tu eres mi vida tu Sakura Ha… no ahora tu eras Sakura Uchiha. Que bien te quedaba.

Pero no puedo por mas que quiero se que no puedo tocarte, es mas ni siquiera tengo el valor de besarte, es que¡maldición¡ me siento la peor basura del mundo la peor, solo espero que me entiendas y me perdones _mi _sakura aunque se que lo que hice no tiene perdón.

/-- baje del auto y saque la llave de mi abrigo, abrí la puerta y entre, pero cual seria mi sorpresa al ver todo oscuro. Que porque me sorprendía ver todo oscuro? Lo que pasa es diario desde que nos casamos, cuando yo llegaba estaba todo prendido, además de que siempre llegaba a mi nariz un delicioso olor a comida recién hecha, pero ahora?--/

Después de ir a dejar a ino a su casa¿ino?, creo que para saber esta parte tendremos que retroceder un poco, porque era cierto que yo engañaba a Sakura, pero no era porque yo quisiera, no claro que no. Lo que pasa es que mi "familia" claro si así les puedes llamar a esa bola de buitres que solo están en busca de mas dinero, empezaron con mi infierno "personal".

/-- miedo, si eso era tenia un terrible miedo por pensar que te pudo haber pasado algo. Prendo las luces y empiezo a gritar como loco tu nombre, pero **NO** respondes ¡¡Maldita Sea¡¡ grito al no encontrar una repuesta, subo a nuestro cuarto pero tampoco te veo prenso la luz y nada. Esperen por que esta el anillo de sakura en la mesita y esa carta?--/

Llegue a la oficina de mi padre ya que me llamo para lago "urgente". Vi a su secretaria pero no le tome importancia y pase como si nada a ver a mi padre. Entre y lo vi sentado, siempre con su cara seria nunca cambiaria, me senté enfrente de el y le pregunte que para que me quería ver. El tomo una actitud mas seria si se podía y empezó a pedirme no, más bien a ordenarme que me acostara y tratara a la hija de un empresario muy poderoso. Por que? Pues porque según esto la pu... Perdón la hija de ese empresario siempre había querido algo con migo y que como el viejo ese complace todos los caprichos de su estupida hija, le propuso una asociación si yo aceptaba que fuera mi amante.

/-- rápidamente me acerque a la mesita vi el anillo y tomo la carta, la abrí con cuidado pero me quede atónito cuando acabe de leerla aunque claro no eran muchas palabras pero, con lo que significaban era peor que un contrato con cientos de cláusulas. No podía, simplemente no podía creerlo, en esa carta decía que habías descubierto mi engaño y que te ibas para siempre.

Salio furioso y al mismo tiempo destrozado, hacia la mansión Uchiha.--/

Cunado me lo dijo obviamente le iba a contestar que no y que estaba loco pero como si me leyera le pensamiento me dijo, por cierto sasuke no te estoy preguntando si lo vas a hacer o no es una orden. De lo contrario olvídate de tu parte la fortuna Uchiha, y créeme que además de eso le cerrare las puertas del trabajo a tu querida sa-ku-ra, y si aun así no te basta mejor tranquilo que no queremos que le pase algo a nuestra pelirrosa favorita no?.

Maldito, mil veces maldito me estaba amenazando, y lo peor era que sabía que lo cumpliría, así que sin más remedio acepte. Pero el muy desgraciado todavía me dijo que ante la sociedad y ante la familia, la tratara como si nada. Infeliz.

/-- baje de mi auto furioso, parecía un depredador hambriento y sediento de sangre, en busca de su presa. Y realmente eso era buscaría a mi "presa" y no la dejaría hasta matarla. Toque la puerta y enseguida me abrió una mucama, la pase como si nada y entre a la casa, pude notar como me veía con unos ojos de miedo, pero realmente en estos momentos no me importa.

Llego a la sala y veo a mi mama sentada en un sillón platicando alado de Itachi, y enfrente a ese desgraciado, sin pensarlo dos veces me aventé encima de el y empecé a golpearlo en la cara con mis puños.

Disfrute ver como sufría gracias a los golpes que le propinaba pero lamentablemente no duro mucho ya que sentí como me separaron de le y me jalaban hacia el sillón.

Era Itachi el que me había detenido y me miraba con una cara confusa y de enfado, voltea a ver a mi padre y vi como mi madre lo ayudaba a levantarse del piso mientras lloraba.

Itachi me pregunto que por que había hecho eso, no aguante más y le grite.

-por que gracias a ese maldito bastardo infeliz Sakura me dejo.

Tanto como mi madre e Itachi me veían con cara de asombro. Eso no pude ser dijo mi madre atónita.

-claro que puede ser madre, ese maldito me chantajeo para que aceptara acostarme con otra mujer, y me amenazo con que se no lo hacia me dejaría sin mi parte de la herencia y que además le haría daño a Sakura.

Itachi me volvió a ver pero ahora con una mirada mas serena. Eso es cierto padre, le pregunto.

Mi padre asintió con la cabeza, en eso mi madre le grito que como era capaz de algo así. Y el le respondió con que era lo mejor de la familia, Itachi también intervino pero realmente estaba destrozado como para oír griteríos y Salí de ahí rumbo a nuestra casa.

Toda esa noche no pude dormir y las siguientes fueron muy similares--/

Llevo buscándote un me Sakura y aun no te he podido encontrar, ya no puedo con la angustia, siento que cada día que pasa me voy muriendo poco a poco es que, simplemente no puedo vivir sin ti.

Oigo el timbre del teléfono con desgano pero con esperanza de que sean noticias tuyas contesto.

-bueno

-bueno, se encuentra Sakura Uchiha.

-no, no se encuentra de parte de quien?

-es usted su esposo?

-así es

-mire hablo del hospital donde trabaja su esposa, me mando Tsunade-sama a preguntar por ella ya que lleva un mes sin presentarse a su trabajo además de que no contesta su celular.

-la verdad es que yo tampoco se donde esta y si le haya pasado algo, lo que pasa es que me pelee con ella y se fue de la casa.

-¡¡pero como se fue en su estado le pudo haber pasado algo¡¡

-como que su estado?

-pero es que encima no lo sabe?

-saber que?

-que su esposa estaba embarazada tenia dos meses, aunque ahora deben de ser tres

-enserio?

-claro que es enserio la mismísima Tsunade-sama le hizo los estudios.

-…………

-señor uchiha esta ahí?

-…………

-señor uchiha?¡¡¡

Deja colgada la bocina, no lo podía creer Sakura MI Sakura embarazada, un hijo, estaba feliz pero, no sabia donde estaba.

Como demonios pudo irse si estaba embarazada, ni siquiera me lo dijo, es que acaso quería que no supiera que iba a ser padre?

No, ahora más que nada la encontraría y le reclamaría lo sucedido, ahora más que nada debía encontrarla.

En primera porque la amaba y en segunda por su hijo. Si estaba decidido movería cielo y tierra para encontrarla, se gastaría todo su dinero en ello, pero la encontraría o sino dejaría de llamarse Sasuke Uchiha.

-

-

Judith Uchiha- muchas gracias, y que bueno que te gustara. ññ

Zefi-pues aqui te traigo la conti espero te haya gustado. ññ

Chibisiam- gracias por tu comentario. ññ

Jul13ttA-enserio te parecio genial? pues mil gracias y espero te hay gustado la conti. ññ

MAYU1051-no me arriegue a ver una demanda tuya XD asi que aqui te dejo la conti. ññ

Alexavenuz-tienes razon es un maldito pero aun asi es adorable ññ

sasuxsaku 4ever!!!!!-claro que tomo en cuenta de tu review, de hecho yo tomo en cuenta todos los reviews y espero que te haya gustado la conti ññ

kaoru-uchiha- pues espero que realmente no este mal esta segunda parte ññ

JanniDeathX87Xx- yo no se si sera un ejemplo o no. pero espero que te guste la conti. ññ

ahora si kuidnc mucho bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno ya regrese veo que quedaron algunas dudas en cuanto al fic.**

**1.-DISCULPENME POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES.**

**2.-esta historia esta basada en un universo alterno (UA)**

**3.-La amante de sasuke SI es ino.**

**4.-sobre el final no estoy segura de cómo acabarlo tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo y complacer a todos pero aun no estoy segura.**

**5.-YO amo a itachi por eso lo puse de bueno XD **

**6.-esta mas que nada es una petición : si pudieran leer mis otros fics y darme su opinión mas que nada de los sig ¿Por qué? La decisión final, otoño, y mi final por sasuke uchiha se los agradecería.**

**7.-a los que ya lo hicieron MIL GRACIAS.**

Desde ese día que fue a la casa de sus padres el no lo había vuelto a ver, además de que no había recibido noticias de su padre, solamente su madre lo había intentado contactar pero la había ignorado porque de seguro lo único que quería es que todo fuera "normal" como antes.

Con el único que mantenía contacto y talvez solo porque le estaba ayudando a encontrar a Sakura era con Itachi. ¿Por qué Itachi? Pues en primera porque el solo se ofreció y en segundo porque Itachi tenia mas contactos que el y así le seria mas fácil localizarla. Aunque para ser sinceros ya paso otro mes y ninguna noticia, ni una pista de donde puede estar.

-aun no hay ninguna noticia?

-lo siento Sasuke-sama pero aun no.

-los investigadores?

-Iea

-los medios de comunicación?

-Iea, la verdad Sasuke-sama es que es muy buena escondiéndose.

-lo se. Puedes retirarte y si llega alguna noticia me lo informas de inmediato.

-Hai Sasuke-sama con permiso.

---esta angustia me esta matando, no quiero, mas bien no puedo seguir asi, necesito saber donde esta sakura y mi hijo. Talvez les haya pasado algo y yo aquí como idiota sentado esperando a que las respuestas me caigan del cielo---

-hinata?

-si sasuke-sama?

-tu como mujer donde crees que este sakura?

-no sabría decirle sasuke-sama cada mujer es distinta.

Flash back.

-sabes sasuke-kun?

-hmp

-me gustaría vivir en un pueblo cerca de un bosque

-de un bosque?¿y eso por que?

-no se, no crees que seria lindo salir de toda esta ciudad plástica y cada mañana poder respirar el aire puro?

-puede ser?

-prométeme algo sasuke-kun?

-dime?

-prométeme que compraras un casa en un lugar así y que iremos aunque sea en vacaciones?

-como quieras

-entonces puedo elegir yo?

-hai

-gracias sasuke-kun

-hmp

-la cargo a cualquiera de tus tarjetas verdad?

-hai jane sakura cuídate.

Fin de flash back

-hinata

-mande sasuke-sama

-checa todas mis tarjetas de crédito y dime si hay un recibo de alguna casa

-de todas las tarjetas sasuke-sama

-así es, si encuentras algo dímelo de inmediato

-hai sasuke-sama voy enseguida

----te voy a encontrar sakura juro que te voy a encontrar, además no se como pude ser tan ciego para no recordar esto antes---

-sasuke-sama encontré algo

-enserio?

-hai

-pues no te quedes callada dime

-hay un terreno cerca de un bosque, aunque el acceso es un poco difícil

-a que te refieres con un poco difícil y con que es un terreno no una casa

-pues es que primero puedes llegar en avión a la aldea principal pero después tienes que ir en un carro y después a pie. Lo segundo es que es un terreno pero no es por alientarlo pero un día la señorita sakura me comento que justo cerca de esa villa había una aldea secreta, creo que era la aldea de la cascada

-aldea oculta de la cascada ehh?

-axial es sasuke-sama

-pues reserva un boleto enseguida para ir a esa villa y saca dinero de una de mis cuentas y dámelo antes de irme.

-hai sasuke-sama

Ahora si ya estoy cerca de encontrarte sakura

Bueno les prometo que mañana o pasado actualizo y pongo el fin de esta historia

Hasta luego kuidenc.


	4. FINAL

**1.-DISCULPENME POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES.**

**2.-esta historia esta basada en un universo alterno (UA)**

**3.-La amante de sasuke SI es ino.**

**4.-sobre el final no estoy segura de cómo acabarlo tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo y complacer a todos pero aun no estoy segura.**

**5.-YO amo a itachi por eso lo puse de bueno XD **

**6.-esta mas que nada es una petición : si pudieran leer mis otros fics y darme su opinión mas que nada de los sig : ¿Por qué? La decisión final, otoño, y mi final por sasuke uchiha se los agradecería.**

**7.-a los que ya lo hicieron MIL GRACIAS.**

2 meses.

Dos largos meses desde que llegue aquí

Al principio todo esto fue muy difícil…..pero ahora estoy mejor que nunca. Se que talvez haya sido un poco precipitado eso de venir aquí siendo que ni siquiera tenia una casa pero…… creía fuertemente en los relatos e historias de mi madre que no me cabía ni una minúscula duda de que todo fuera verdad.

Aunque… ahora otro tipo de dudas agobian mi mente como cuales, pues talvez una como ¿mama donde esta mi papa? O quizás ¿mama porque mi papa no me quiso?

Y la verdad era que hasta el momento cualquier excusa que haya pensado desembarcaba a una pregunta complicada y difícil de resolver.

¡Dios mió! Que podía hacer, además cada día estaba más cerca de dar a luz 4 meses como podía ser que desde el día que se entero ahora ya eran 4 meses, 4 meses si el, 4 meses sola.

-sakura-sama

-dime pequeña mina

-gaara-sama dice que le urge que entre a quirófano ahora mismo

-muchas gracias pequeña minako enseguida voy

-de nada sakura-sama

Me voy del trabajo y para que? Pues para llegar a un lugar donde hay mas trabajo.

mmm……. Pero a decir verdad no me puedo quejar, como quejarme si cada día que me levanto y salgo a la calle puedo respirar el aire puro y por donde paso hay gente amable saludándome. Definitivamente estoy en el lugar correcto o ¿no?

-maldita sea porque tenia que ser un lugar tan alejado

-disculpa sasuke-kun ¿quieres algo de tomar? O ¿algo de comer?

-hmp no karin vete

-demo... etto sasuke-kun no has probado alimento desde que partimos. Mira que si sigues así te vas a enfermar

-alguien te a preguntado tu opinión? ¿Creo que no verdad?

-es que yo...

-no me importa lo que pienses vete y pregúntale al piloto cuanto falta para que aterricemos

-si Sasuke-kun

¿Por qué kami? ¿Porque? Viajar casi 10 horas todo para llegar y tardar otras 6 horas más. ¡Por dios sakura en que pensabas!... Pero bueno no hay más que hacer

Aunque además de las horas de viaje tenia que tocarme una aeromoza fea y sobre todo ofrecida, lo único que deseo es poder bajarme de este maldito avión de una vez por todas y buscar a sakura.

-que esta pasando?

-sasuke-kun una turbulencia sujétate bien y abróchate el cinturón

-como que turbulencia

-dios vamos en picada

-sakura

-gaara-sama un policía de la villa de la lluvia desea hablar con usted urgentemente.

-que quiere?

-no me a dicho pero dijo que es de vida o muerte

-hazlo pasar

-hai

-gaara-sama hay una emergencia

-eso ya lo sabia, de que se trata?

-un avión colapso cerca de la villa, al parecer era un avión privado

-y?

- pues iban tres personas dos hombres y una mujer. A la mujer la pudieron estabilizar, igualmente al que dice ser el piloto pero el otro hombre… pues esta en un estado muy grave, parece ser que no tuvo tiempo de abrocharse el cinturón y se golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza parece que tiene una hemorragia interna

-y eso a mi en que me concierne?

-como que en que te concierne? Sabes bien que en la villa no tenemos doctores especializados porque casi nunca pasa nada, sabes de antemano que no podemos con una situación así, además por si fuera poco eres medico se supone que tu deber es salvar todas las vidas que te sean posibles o me equivoco?

-…….

-entonces?

-tráiganlo inmediatamente

-ya viene en camino

-nani?

-que ya viene en camino, sabia que no eres el tipo de persona que deja morir porque si a alguien

-confiado

-amigo

-hermano

-hmp... No hermano si no hermano kankuro ¿ok? Gaara-kun

-lárgate

- nos vemos hermanito

-….. oye

-mmm?

-sabes como se llama el tipo ese?

-al parecer se llama Sasuke Uchiha

-Uchiha

-así es ¿Por qué?

-nada que te importe ahora si lárgate

-¬¬ jane

No se muy bien porque, ni si esto sea eso que llaman presentimiento pero…. Por un momento sentí como se me oprimía el pecho, me faltaba el aire, y sentía como si tuviera que estar alerta

Realmente es un sentimiento angustiante y horrible. Kami por favor que no sea nada malo.

-que es lo que pasa gaara-sama?

Que gaara me llamara en persona de por si era raro, que me citara en el quirófano aun mas, y que encima cuando estoy lista para entrar esta apoyado en la puerta esperándome y viéndome con esos ojos que parecen ver a través de ti y que aun así parecen dos posos vacíos, te observen fijamente es en extremo raro.

- cuando llegaste aquí (comenzó) el certificado del terreno que compraste tenia el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha no es así?

-etto… si por que?

-ese hombre que era de ti?

-a que se refiere gaara-sama?

-era tu familiar?¿un amigo?¿novio?¿esposo?

-po…por que? Quiere saber eso?

-responde

-no quiero

-no seas infantil sakura, si te lo estoy preguntando será por algo así que responde

-hmp… pues… pues el era mi… mi esposo ¿feliz?

-pues si y no

-como que si y no?

-ahh¡¡ pues porque aquí hay un tipo de estado de salud bastante grave es mas al borde de la muerte diría yo

(sakura con cada palabra se tensaba y se ponía mas pálida, además de que su mente trabajaba a mil por hora)

-y… y eso

-este tipo fue reconocido por el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha

-eso no puede ser verdad

-tranquilízate

(no oyó nada mas, no hizo caso al brazo que le impedía la entrada al quirófano, no vio la mira preocupada de gaara, ni las miradas de asombro y curiosidad de las enfermeras presentes.

Solamente se acerco a la camilla del centro de la habitación, se acerco temblando, pensando lo peor, ella quería alejarse no matarlo ¡maldita sea¡.

Se tenso, no lo pudo evitar, se sintió morir, no podía hacer otra cosa, lloro, sus ojos se lo pedían. ¿Por qué?. La razón, la razón era que el hombre al que mas amaba en todo el mundo, su razón de vivir, su Sasuke-kun estaba hay tirado con un montón de cables, una mascarilla de oxigeno, pálido, se notaba que apenas estaba con vida. ¡Oh kami por que a mi¡ pensaba)

-sasuke… sasuke-kun

-sakura cálmate y déjame trabajar

-NO no me voy a ir, no lo voy a dejar solo

-tienes que o si no morirá

- yo… yo déjame ayudarte

-no estas en condiciones ni siquiera eres capaz de mantener el equilibrio

-onegai gaara

-déjame empezar, y si te calmas me podrás ayudar

-hai

-pero por ahora ¡aléjate¡ no me hagas cambiar de opinión

Me aleje pero no podía quitar mi vista de el parecía tan indefenso, no me podía dejar sola, simplemente no nos podía dejar solos

_-quieres bailar?_

_-yo?_

_-hay alguien mas cerca?_

_-pues no_

_-entonces bailas?_

_-etto… hai_

_-como te llamas?_

_-sakura… sakura haruno y tu?_

_-uchiha… Sasuke uchiha _

_-tu sabes que no soy un hombre de palabra así que_

_-lo se sasuke-kun_

_-no me interrumpas_

_-gomen_

_-yo… etto… pues… yo… te amo sakura_

_-sasuke-kun_

_- a donde vamos sasuke-kun_

_-a nuestra casa_

_¿Nani?_

_-estas sorda o que? Dije a nuestra casa_

_-no estoy sorda pero… me estas pidiendo que viva contigo?_

_-hmp es que acaso no te agrada?_

_- claro que no vamos _

_-ca… casarme con… contigo?_

_-hmp_

_-claro que quiero sasuke-kun_

_-sakura uchiha suena bien_

_- engreído_

_-hmp_

No te voy a perder sasuke-kun voy a hacer hasta lo imposible, pero no nos vas a dejar tan fácilmente.

Abro los ojos lentamente, kuso, me duele todo en especial la cabeza, ¿Dónde estoy?

Trato de pararme pero siento un ligero peso en mi brazo, volteo la cabeza y te veo, pareces un ángel… espera que pasa me volví loco, o mejor aun estoy muerto.

Estiro mi otro brazo para tocarte y saber que realmente estas ahí.

Mi corazón se acelera puedo sentir tu fino cabello en mis dedos pero… el corazón se me detiene cuando veo que te mueves y te empiezas a levantar, frotas tus ojos y los abre poquito a poquito, de nuevo puedo ver esas gemas verdes que tanto me gustan.

-sasuke-kun?

-sakura

-despertaste

(sakura se le lanza encima, algo que a sasuke le agradaba y le dolía al mismo tiempo)

-como estas te sientes mejor?¿te duele algo?

-estoy bien, pero a decir verdad me estas lastimando

-lo.. lo siento

-hmp… el que lo siente soy yo sakura. Dame una oportunidad déjame explicarte por favor.

-shh¡¡ (dice mientras le pone el dedo en la boca) eso ya no importa lo importante es que estés bien

(sasuke quita con delicadeza el dedo de sakura de su boca y poco a poco se va acercando a ella)

- no sabes, no te imaginas cuanto te extrañe sakura

-sasuk….

(no pudo continuar sasuke la estaba besando, con ese beso se pudo dar cuenta que el era sincero, además nada, absolutamente NADA valía la pena sin sasuke y su bebe a su lado)

-prométeme que nunca me vas a volver a engañar

- te lo juro sakura

(y se volvieron a unir con otro beso sellando así ese pacto sagrado)

-gaara-sama que hacemos?

-vamonos creo que sakura puede sola

-pero…

-eh dicho vamonos… que seas feliz sakura-chan

-disculpe

-nada, vamonos

-hai gaara-sama

THE END

Bueno espero sus comentarios y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el final

Y sobre un epilogo no les prometo nada pero… tal vez…. Ya veremos

Bueno hasta la próxima

Matta ne


End file.
